tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:1.comanderjonas
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:1.comanderjonas page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. OluapPlayer (talk) 17:38, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Your Workshop page Hey, I'm glad to see you've made a video (and a good one I must say) after our chats on DA. I have taken the liberty of moving your freak to your specific warehouse page. Use this to create prefabs for your freak's article. Just remember not use categories in the warehouse as it becomes visible in the category selection. This is simply a quality control measure we do here on the wiki as a result of several attempt "15 minutes of fame" freaks, However given the quality of the video and the conversations we had regarding hexing, I trust that we will see more from you. Welcome aboard. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:19, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I highly recommend reading our Official Guide, it should answer most of your questions about the inner workings of the wiki. We're pretty strict about adhering to the rules due to things that happened in the past. Anyway, your creation hasn't achieved the "Notable" status yet, since it requires at least one proper video with 1000+ views to be granted a full article. Your creation has potential, though, so keep improving upon it and in time it should become better known. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:27, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I don't think that there are enough Freaks to justify a separate category like that. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:47, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I actually have plans of bringing them back at some point, so for the time being I'd rather have them stay unused. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:46, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, let's give it a shot. Describe your idea, I'll see how similar it is to mine. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:00, March 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: New member to the cyberneer series By all means, let me hear your idea. ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:52, May 11, 2014 (UTC) While intersting, i dont like the idea of zombies. Some tried a zombie drone once and i didnt like it.ShermanZAtank (talk) 17:35, May 12, 2014 (UTC) My Idea! Hey!I am Devad31 or maybe you knew me as hellman604 on youtube.Well,i just checked sherman's talk....AGAIN!And look at what i found.That zombie soldier drone idea was originally made by me.This was my idea.And he already declined it.Perhaps you didn't knew that yet.Devad31 (talk) 09:15, May 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:May I borrow your characters? Go for it. I've responded on Youtube. Regarding access to the Cyborscout model, please don't redistribute it, just sent anyone asking fot it to my talk page. ShermanZAtank (talk) 15:06, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. ShermanZAtank (talk) 11:03, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Rules questions I can answer your questions since I'm available at the moment. # This is probably something that should be clarified. However, if the creator of an accepted TF2 Freak approves that video I don't see anything wrong with listing it before it gets to 1000 views. # Reaction videos don't count. Only the original video or a direct reupload count (if the original video is no longer available). # That would be enough. Certain videos deliberately employ this format. As long as it fulfils criteria such as quality, community approval and number of views, it should be okay. SarisKhan ''Do you hear the voices too?'' 17:32, June 23, 2015 (UTC) As the guy with the last saying in the wiki, let me answer them for you. 1. I'm not sure where that videos would be listed immediately by the creator's consent, because it goes against our 1000 views policy. My best guess is that it meant "if a video that had already achieved 1000+ views before it's article was made", which would make more sense. So, no. Even if Sherman approves of the video, you'll have to wait. 2. What SarisKhan said; these don't count. 3. Hm. My first reacction was 'No.', but thinking it better, it might work. After all, it is a video on YouTube. If we don't approve this, then Freaks that start as animations (if any), would be left out, even if they are good. I'm not 100% sure on the decision, though. For now, it won't count, until there is a general consensus about the matter, and enough 'freaks' that require it. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 18:39, June 23, 2015 (UTC)